Question: Solve the following system of equations: \begin{align*}
3x-5y&=-11,\\
7x+2y&=-12.
\end{align*}Express your answer as an ordered pair $(x,y).$
Answer: We can find $x$ by adding twice the first equation to five times the second. From \begin{align*}
2(3x-5y)+5(7x+2y)&=6x+35x\\&=41x,
\end{align*}and \begin{align*}
2(3x-5y)+5(7x+2y)&=2(-11)+5(-12)\\&=-22-60\\&=-82,
\end{align*}we find that $41x = -82$, or $x=-2.$

Substituting into the second equation, we can find $y:$ \begin{align*}
7x+2y&=-12 \\ \implies y&=\frac{1}{2}(-12-7(-2))\\&=\frac{1}{2}(-12+14)\\&=\frac{1}{2}(2)\\&=1.
\end{align*}Thus our answer is $\boxed{(-2,1)}.$